A la croisée des chemins
by Aliiks
Summary: Jane a laissé Lisbon partir à DC avec Pike, et continue à travailler pour Abbott au FBI d'Austin. Il fait équipe avec Cho, qui veut tenir la promesse qu'il a faite à Lisbon, à savoir garder un œil sur l'insupportable mentaliste. Mais après 5 ans sans nouvelles, un nouvel élément va se faire recroiser les chemins de vie de Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane. SPOILER 622.
1. Partie 1: Le bébé

**Well well well! :)**

**Bienvenue sur _A la croisée des chemins_! A ceux qui la découvrent, j'espère que vous allez apprécier! Pour les anciens, qui la connaissent déjà, j'ai revu mon système de postage. Alors que je publiais chaque chapitre 1 par 1 précédemment, et après une remarque qui ne m'a pas laissée sans réfléchir, j'ai décidé de publier les chapitres par parties (au nombre de 7 au total)**

**Voilà**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Partie 1 : Le bébé**

** ...**

**_Chapitre 1 : 5 ans._**

Cho surveillait chaque endroit où il se rendait. Il ne devait pas y avoir le moindre soupçon d'alcool. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait 5 ans que son amie Teresa les avait quittés (quasiment abandonnés en fait !) pour Marcus Pike et Washington DC. Il ne quittait pas son consultant d'une semelle, de peur de ne jamais le retrouver.

Parce que le consultant en question, Patrick Jane, le seul et l'unique, était encore amoureux de Teresa Lisbon, et la blessure de son départ était encore bien fraîche. Et Cho n'avait aucune envie de le retrouver dans le même état que 5 ans auparavant, c'est-à-dire complétement soûl, à n'en plus savoir ce qu'il disait.

Leur patron, Abbott, leur avait dit qu'il comprendrait s'ils voulaient prendre leur journée, mais ni Cho ni Jane ne le voulaient, et ils étaient donc venus au bureau sous les regards dégoulinants de pitié et de compassion de leurs collègues.

…

Son paquet ne devait absolument pas bouger… Elle se dépêchait d'atteindre l'Airstream, mais son paquet ne devait pas bouger.

Les gens la regardaient bizarrement. C'est sûr, par une si belle journée, voir une jeune femme pressée, les larmes dévalant ses joues, un paquet dans les bras, c'était plutôt étrange. Mais elle devait faire ça.

Elle trouva l'Airstream au même endroit que la dernière fois. Hésitante, elle actionna la poignée de la porte, qui, à son grand soulagement, s'ouvrit. Elle grimpa dans le camping-car et déposa son paquet au sol, en versant les dernières larmes qui lui restaient, et s'enfuit, laissant la porte ouverte.

…

Jane fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fermé la porte de chez lui en partant ! Non qu'il ait grand-chose de valeur, mais quand même… Qu'elle soit ouverte l'inquiétait. Il pressa le pas. Une fois à l'intérieur de son camping-car, il balaya l'espace du regard. Bon, rien n'avait bougé, c'était une bonne chose. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait être un piège ? Il parcourut à nouveau l'endroit du regard. Tiens un tas de vêtements qu'il avait oublié… Le cri que poussa le tas de vêtements quand il le toucha l'immobilisa.

-Un tas de vêtements ne crie pas, statua-t-il inutilement.

Avec précaution, il déroula chaque pull, et la couverture qui enveloppaient la source du cri. Un bébé. Une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine un an. Couverte de contusions.

Instinctivement, il vérifia sur les vêtements qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Rien, si ce n'est un prénom sur la couverture. Mia.

…

**_Chapitre 2 : Mia_**

Il attendait des nouvelles de Mia depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital juste après avoir découvert son prénom. Les internes ne lui avaient pas posé de questions ils s'étaient tout de suite occupés d'elle, mais la titulaire semblait plus suspicieuse. Il comprit quand il la vit le désigner à l'homme en costume cravate qui s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur Jane ? Adam Eschling des Services Sociaux… Je suis là au sujet de Mia.

-Je m'en doute…

-Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions désagréables, mais l'état de Mia nous inquiète beaucoup et suggère qu'elle a été battue, et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

-Monsieur Jane nous allons devoir vous contrôler afin d'être sûrs que vous n'êtes pas l'auteur de ces coups qu'a reçus Mia.

-Je sais ce que vous faites. Vous me parlez d'elle en utilisant son prénom, comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Mais c'est juste pour me faire comprendre qu'elle est un être humain et que jamais je n'aurais dû lui faire subir ça, vous voulez me faire culpabiliser pour que je vous avoue tout, afin de me retirer la garde de Mia, pour la protéger de moi.

L'assistant social tente de masquer sa surprise.

-Mais, continua Jane, je ne connais pas cette petite fille. Je n'ai pas sa garde, je ne suis pas son père. J'ai déjà perdu ma femme et ma fille, si j'avais eu une deuxième chance, si Mia était ma fille, elle serait en train de jouer dans son bain, à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça.

-D'accord. Je vais quand même demander à l'hôpital de faire des analyses ADN pour vérifier que ce que vous me dites est vrai.

L'interne arriva à cet instant.

-Monsieur Jane… Le docteur Fallin vous attend dans la chambre de Mia.

Il se leva et rejoignit la titulaire.

-Monsieur Jane, re-bonjour. Nous avons vérifié tous les os de votre fille, elle n'a rien de cassé, elle a beaucoup de chance. Nous allons pouvoir réparer les hématomes, par contre, elle en a des très vilains. Pour l'instant, on lui a fait une perfusion de sérum Phy pour nettoyer son sang, et de nutriments aussi, elle est plutôt sous nourrie et déshydratée. Le bon côté, c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de d'assistance respiratoire, et nous avons réussi à l'endormir sans médication.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce qu'elle a des allergies ou autres ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne la connais pas.

-Monsieur Jane soutient que Mia n'est pas sa fille, intervint l'assistant social.

-D'accord, eh bien, on va procéder à des analyses ADN, on va essayer de trouver ses parents, et on va essayer de les appeler…

Jane avait déjà demandé cela à Cho, mais il se garda bien de le dire.

…

Après sa prise de sang, Jane avait été autorisé à rester avec Mia ; les internes lui avaient installé un lit de camp. Il était minuit passé quand le Dr. Fallin revint avec les résultats d'analyses.

-Monsieur Jane, vous avez raison, Mia n'est pas votre fille – non que je doutais de votre parole, hein… Nous avons lancé un avis de recherche pour ses parents.

-D'accord, très bien.

-En attendant, racontez-moi comment vous avez trouvé cette enfant.

-Je l'ai trouvée… chez moi. Hum…elle était enveloppée dans des pulls et une couverture à son nom. Quand j'ai vu ses contusions, je me suis précipité aux urgences. C'est tout.

-D'accord. Merci.

Elle lui fit un dernier regard compatissant avant de s'en aller.

Comme s'il avait espionné la conversation, Cho appela dans les 10 secondes qui suivirent.

-Jane c'est Cho.

-Tu as trouvé ?

-J'ai trouvé 6 Mia nées entre Janvier et Mai de l'an dernier. Mia Turner, 6 janvier, Chicago.

-Trop âgée. Et pas au bon endroit.

-Mia Eckhart, 15 février, Seattle.

-Pourquoi pas…Mais peut-être un peu âgée encore.

-Mia Lennox, 17 mars, et Mia Beckett, 27 avril, New York.

-Garde la dernière.

-Mia Flemming, 3 mai, Boston, mais elle est blonde.

\- Alors ce n'est pas elle.

-Mia Pike, 11 mai, Washington DC.

...

**_Chapitre 3 : Des trucs de filles_**

-…

-Jane ?

-C'est elle. C'est Mia Pike. C'est la fille de Marcus et Teresa Pike, Cho. Mia est leur fille.

-Ils sont injoignables, Jane.

-Alors il faut aller les chercher !

-On ne peut pas, ils sont introuvables. Crois-moi, je les ai cherchés, mais on ne les trouve pas.

-Cho. J'ai les services sociaux sur le dos. Ils vont reprendre Mia, et la placer dans le système. Lisbon ne voudrait pas ça pour sa fille.

-Je sais. Je vais voir si on peut la garder.

-Merci.

…

2 heures plus tard, Mia était officiellement sous la garde du FBI, pendant qu'ils recherchaient ses parents, et Abbott convoquait Cho et Jane dans son bureau.

-Agent Cho, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Les Pike ont disparu, patron, en laissant leur fille chez Jane. Teresa Lisbon a disparu.

Jane et Abbott pouvaient sentir la détresse dans sa voix. Le patron soupira. La jeune agent lui manquait aussi, et il comprenait son équipe.

-D'accord, d'accord. Jane je suppose que vous voulez la garder ?

Il avait Mia dans les bras et la berçait. Il hocha la tête.

-Dans votre Airstream ?

-Euh…

-Ils n'ont qu'à venir chez moi, intervint Cho.

-Si ça vous va à tous les deux, je suis d'accord. Maintenant, vous avez sûrement des courses à faire pour cette enfant…

Lit bébé, vêtements, couches, table à langer, jeux, nourriture, lait pour bébé, poussette, siège auto… Jane avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, ç faire les courses pour la naissance de Charlotte.

-Eh Jane… Faut qu'tu m'aides, là, j'y connais rien, moi, l'appela Cho.

Evidemment, tous les biberons et les tétines n'ont pas la même qualité…

-Va voir les sièges auto, alors. Un truc de filles et sécurisé.

Cho hocha la tête. Ça, il pourrait le faire.

…

Mia hurlait de panique dans son siège auto. Pourtant « Oncle Cho » lui en avait choisi un rose, confortable, le plus sécurisé, avec la possibilité d'y accrocher des jeux. Ni lui ni Jane ne comprenaient.

-Comment Lisbon faisait pour l'amener à la garderie, à ton avis ?

-Aucune idée.

Quand Cho arrêta la voiture, Jane sortit de la voiture et prit Mia dans ses bras en un temps record. Il al berça et la câlina pour la rassurer comme il pouvait.

Cho soupira. Mia avait le mentaliste à ses pieds. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour décharger la voiture.

…

**_Chapitre 4 : PoPaMoTo_**

Les yeux de Lisbon. Elle avait les yeux de Lisbon. Ça le frappa alors qu'il montait le lit bébé. Un beau lit en bois, d'ailleurs. Jane promenait le bébé dans toute la maison, pour la calmer, et avec l'espoir qu'elle s'endorme. Mais Mia continuait de pleurer.

-Tout va bien, Mia, Oncle Cho et moi, on est là, petite princesse…

L'asiatique fixait la dernière barrière. Quand le lit fut entièrement monté, il lâcha le petit matelas dedans et le recouvrit d'un drap.

-Jane tu peux venir !

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il était là.

-je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai changée, je l'ai nourrie, je la berce depuis tout à l'heure, et elle continue de pleurer. Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle était battue. Tu crois vraiment que Teresa Lisbon ferait ça ? répliqua-t-il alors que son ami couchait Mia.

-Si elle est malade…

Le haussement de sourcil l'arrêta dans son idée.

-Jamais elle ne ferait ça.

Pike allait en prendre pour son grade.

…

-11 mai ? s'écria Jane.

-Tu réalises ça maintenant ? Et fais moins de bruit, si tu la réveilles, c'est toi qui t'y colles.

Il faisait une chaleur à mourir, en ce mois d'aout, et endormir Mia avait été un calvaire semblable à celui des deux premières semaines.

-Ça fait deux mois qu'on a sa garde, donc, elle a 15 mois !

-Jane, soupira Cho, je sais, j'ai calculé tout ça, et elle a un retard de croissance. C'est pas de ta faute, ajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de son collègue.

-Cho, tu viens de dire retard de croissance.

-C'est la faute de celui qui l'a battue.

Le mentaliste frissonna. La moindre allusion au passé de Mia lui faisait cet effet. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle s'épanouissait un peu, et babillait quand elle était contente, formant quelques syllabes : « Po » signifiait « Cho », et « Pa » « Jane », « Mo » c'était « manger » et « To » voulait dire qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle se déplaçait à quatre pattes, depuis quelques semaines, ce qui donnait un peu de fil à retordre aux deux amis.

-J'ai un signalement, lança soudain Cho.

-Où ?

-Los Angeles, mais elle n'y est plus, j'ai cherché partout. Je suis en train d'essayé de voir où ils ont bougé après, mais comme c'est la seule trace qu'on ait d'eux, ça va être difficile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à LA, alors qu'ils habitent Washington ?

-Me pose pas la question, j'en sais autant que toi. Tais-toi, maintenant, je cherche.

Jane se leva de son fauteuil, et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

-Si tu dors c'est dans ta chambre.

-J'dors pas, je réfléchis.

Lisbon aurait roulé des yeux. Cho avait soupiré.

...

**_Chapitre 5 : Papa, je marche._**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jane soupira. Cho allait lui faire sa fête, il avait dormi sur le canapé… Il grogna en se levant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand un élément l'arrêta. Il se retourna vers le salon et sourit. Cho s'était endormi sur ses recherches.

…

-Allez mon trésor, il faut bouger d'ici maintenant…

-Maman, j'fatiguée…

-Je sais, Sienna, mais si on ne s'en va pas, il va nous retrouver. Lève-toi, trésor.

-J'veux voir Mia !

-Mia n'est pas là, Si.

-J'veux la voir !

Elle se mit à la hauteur de sa fille, pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

-Ecoute-moi. Mia est en sécurité. Elle va bien, j'en suis sûre. Maintenant, c'est à nous d'être en sécurité, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

-Alors il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Elle prit leur sac, Sienna serra son doudou contre elle d'une main, et de l'autre, elle s'accrocha à celle de sa mère.

…

Après avoir déposé une tasse de café à côté de Cho, Jane monté réveiller Mia. Qui naturellement était déjà réveillée.

-Mia ? Bonjour princesse !

-Papa ?

-Oh Mia…

-Papa !

Il ne sut résister aux bras qu'elle lui tendait, à son grand sourire de 3 dents, et à ses beaux yeux verts ; il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, les yeux brillants. Après un câlin, il la changea et l'habilla, puis ils descendirent.

-Jane ? Oh, t'as levé Mia…

-Elle était déjà réveillée, elle jouait toute seule dans son lit.

-Merci pour le café. Tiens, j'ai son biberon.

-Elle m'a appelé Papa, ce matin.

-Quoi ?

-Elle m'a dit Papa. Deux fois.

Mia rejeta son biberon et s'écria :

-Po ! en lui tendant les bras.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? questionna Cho en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Rien. Je savais pas quoi dire.

-On va devoir lui dire… Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

…

Deux semaines plus tard, Mia avait appris qui était sa maman, et savait dire Maman quand elle la reconnaissait sur une photo, mais elle refusait d'appeler Pike « Papa ».

-C'est lui qui la battait, en conclut Jane rapidement, un soir.

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas comment un homme comme lui pouvait faire ça.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça non plus. A moins d'être un psychopathe.

-Mia, reste avec nous, princesse, res… Jane…

-Oui ?

-Elle marche…

...

**_Chapitre 6 : Docteur Karev et Docteur Edwards_**

-Quoi ?

Jane leva brusquement la tête de l'album photo. Mia était sur ses deux pieds et partait vers la cuisine.

-Hééé, Mia, bravo, petite princesse ! Maintenant, on va devoir encore plus te surveiller !

Cho soupira devant la bêtise du blond.

-J'vais la coucher. Essaie de pas casser les ordinateurs, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne te promets rien…

…

-S'il vous plaît ! hurla la jeune femme en entrant dans les urgences de l'hôpital. J'ai besoin d'aide !

Elle avait Sienna évanouie dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tôt, elles avaient épuisé leurs réserves financières avant d'arriver à leur but. Sienna avait tenu jusque là sans presque rien manger, les quelques bouts de pain qu'elles trouvaient lui revenaient, mais ne lui suffisaient pas. Et elle, elle était blessée à l'épaule et épuisée d'avoir tant marché.

-S'il vous plaît…, gémit-elle.

-Madame, je suis le Docteur Karev, vous me laissez voir votre fille ? Je suis pédiatre, je vais m'occuper d'elle, je vous le promets.

-Euh, je… d'accord.

Le médecin prit Sienna et la coucha sur un des lits.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à la mère en commençant à ausculter la petite fille.

-Je… je … elle est… Sienna est… On a…

-D'accord, ça va aller, madame. Je m'occupe de Sienna, elle va aller bien, d'accord ? Racontez-moi pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état, comme si ça faisait des mois que vous n'étiez pas chez vous…

-On a fui…

-D'accord, c'est bien… Vous venez d'où ?

-Euh… je… de Washington DC…

-Ok, bipez le Docteur Edwards.

-Pour Sienna ? Vous devez l'opérez ?

-Non, Sienna va aller bien, je vais l'admettre, et on va la mettre sous perfusion. Je vais aussi demander à un médecin orthopédiste de regarder sa jambe, parce qu'elle a un angle un peu bizarre. Le Docteur Edwards va réparer votre épaule, d'accord ?

-Vous m'avez bipée, Dr. Karev ?

-Oui, je voudrais que vous regardiez cette blessure, à l'épaule de la dame.

-Venez avec moi.

-Mais Sienna…

-Regardez, lui dit le docteur Karev en perfusant Sienna, vous allez vous installez juste à côté d'elle, comme ça, vous pourrez voir ce qu'on lui fait, et Edwards pourra soigner cette blessure.

-Je… d'accord.

…

-Ce n'est que la garderie, Jane, pour qu'on puisse aller travailler.

-je sais. Je sais. Ce n'est que la garderie. Mais si Pike la retrouve et qu'on n'est pas là ?

-Il ne va pas la retrouver. Arrête d'être aussi surprotecteur, avec elle.

-C'est un bébé, elle ne peut pas se défendre toute seule !

-Mais elle est en sécurité, tu as choisi toi-même la garderie. Maintenant, cesse de t'inquiéter, on a du boulot, et peut-être une nouvelle enquête, et t'as intérêt à être super sage.

-Ok.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Cho soupira.

-Jane.

-Oui ?

-A moi aussi, elle va me manquer, aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Ceci était donc la première partie! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu!**

**La constitution ne change pas: I****l y aura toujours deux Livres.**

**\- le premier est celui que vous lisez, en 4 parties.  
\+ la première contient 6 chapitres  
\+ la deuxième est en cours d'écriture et contient 5 chapitres, à présent  
\+ La troisième n'est pas écrite  
\+ La 4ème est déjà prête, elle contient 4 chapitres, elle sera donc un peu plus courte que les autres  
(vous remarquerez mon illogique de la 4ème partie écrite avant la 3ème :p )**

**\- le second sera en 3 parties, dont je n'ai encore rien écrit :) Mais je sais très précisément ce qu'il va se passer! Et j'ai trop hâte de vous le présenter... My God, je suis aussi impatiente que certaines d'entre vous, je suis irrécupérable...**

**Smoutch**

**Aliiks**


	2. Partie 2: le monde s'écroule

**Voici donc la deuxième partie de ce premier livre, intitulée _Le monde s'écroule._ Non, la vie n'est pas rose pour tout le monde, il ne faut pas croire ça. Si Jane et Lisbon ont eu leur lot, ils ne sont pas près de se rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais rien prendre pour acquis...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Partie 2 : Le monde s'écroule**

**...**

**_Chapitre 1 : Elle est trop petite_**

Les médecins murmuraient. Elle savait qu'ils parlaient de Sienna, mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Le Docteur Karev s'approcha, suivi de deux autres médecins.

-Madame Pike, nous avons pratiqué des tests sur Sienna, par simple précaution, et euh… Louise Thomas est ici pour vous poser quelques questions.

-D'accord…

-Madame Pike, comment ça se passe chez vous ? Vous vivez avec le père de Sienna ? Votre mari ?

-Euh, ben… Oui… Il y a … Moi, Marcus, et Sienna.

-Quand vous vous levez le matin, vous faites quoi ?

-Je, euh… je me lave, euh… je m'habille, et après… Je vais lever Sienna, je l'aide à s'habiller… et on prend le petit-déjeuner avec Marcus.

-Elle va à la garderie ?

-Oui… Je la dépose, et Marcus ou moi, ça dépend, on va la chercher le soir. Souvent, c'est Marcus… Je travaille plus tard que lui. Et quand je rentre, souvent, elle est fatiguée, elle a pris son bain, et elle dîne.

-Elle vous raconte sa journée, parfois ?

-Oui, le matin, elle me dit ce qu'elle a fait la veille à la garderie. Jusqu'à ce que je la dépose…

-D'accord. Madame Pike, on a…

L'interne s'arrêta, et lança un regard d'appel au secours à son titulaire.

-Madame Pike…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, doucement.

-Nous avons relevé des traces d'activité sexuelle dans le corps de Sienna.

-Quoi ? Mais elle a 4 ans, elle peut pas… Elle a que 4 ans…

-Madame, Louise Thomas est là pour garder Sienna quelques jours, d'accord ?

-Mais elle peut pas, elle a 4 ans, elle est trop petite.

-Sienna va bien, elle va même très bien, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle a vécu mais on ne peut pas vous la laisser.

-C'est ma fille… C'est sa fille… Il l'a… et j'ai rien vu. J'ai rien vu ! Ma petite, toute petite fille… Elle a 4 ans, c'est pas possible…

…

Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle refusait de manger. Elle voulait juste sa fille, la serrer dans ses bras. Juste avoir Sienna avec elle. Pour toujours.

…

L'appel les avait fait sursauter. Il était 21h, Mia était couchée depuis longtemps, et les deux hommes étant sur une enquête un peu compliquée, ils étaient épuisés. Cho avait lancé son regard de chef a Jane qui avait soupiré avant de prendre le téléphone.

-Patrick Jane…

-Monsieur Jane, je suis le Dr. Karev du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital de Seattle.

-Oui…

-Hum, je suis avec Madame Teresa Pike. On a quelques problèmes avec elle, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pouvez venir ? Elle vous a réclamé dans son sommeil pendant 4 jours, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à vous trouver.

Mais que faisait-elle à Seattle ?!

-Monsieur Jane ?

-oui, je prends le premier avion et je suis là au plus vite.

-Merci Monsieur. Quand vous arrivez à l'hôpital faites-moi biper.

-Jane ? s'enquit Cho.

-Elle est à Seattle, à l'hôpital. J'y vais avec Mia.

-Je vous laisse pas tous seuls.

...

**_Chapitre 2 : Il est instable_**

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils étaient tous les 3 à l'accueil du Grey Sloan.

-Bonjour, on vient voir le Dr. Karev. Nous sommes là pour Teresa Pike.

-Bien sûr, je vais le biper.

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, le médecin les avait rejoints.

-Monsieur Jane, merci d'être venus.

Après leur avoir serré la main, il les emmène à la chambre de Teresa.

-J'étais le médecin de Sienna, mais elle va bien, et comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone nous avons quelques soucis avec Madame Pike. En fait, elle refuse de s'alimenter depuis que les services sociaux ont emmené Sienna.

-Excusez-moi, qui est Sienna ?

-Ben, sa fille de 4 ans…

Cho et Jane se regardent. Donc Mia avait une sœur aînée.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elles sont arrivées en mauvaises conditions nutritives, et Madame Pike avait une blessure à l'épaule. Nous avons suturé cela, et nous avons perfusé Sienna, mais davantage de tests ont révélé la présence d'activité sexuelle.

Jane crut qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un.

-Cho… Je peux aller lui parler en premier ? Je te laisserai Mia.

L'asiatique acquiesça.

-Si tu retrouves Marcus Pike, jure-moi qu'il n'en sortira pas vainqueur.

-Fais moi confiance.

…

-Elle est là. Je vous laisse avec elle.

Jane s'avança. Elle était là, allongée, dos à la porte. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il resta sur le côté du lit, et lui caressa l'épaule, doucement.

-Lisbon…

Au son de sa voix, elle se retourna vivement et le serra dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler.

-Je suis là, Lisbon, je ne pars pas, tout va bien se passer. Est-ce que vous voulez me raconter ?

-Marcus… Il est… Les filles…

-Du calme, du calme…

Il se sépara d'elle, mit son visage à sa hauteur, et prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Calmez-vous il ne leur arrivera rien… Racontez-moi calmement.

-Il est instable. Il frappe les filles. Depuis, euh… Depuis que je suis enceinte de Mia… Et moi… moi…

-Vous aussi ? Lisbon… Vous aussi ?

Elle enleva sa chemise pour lui montrer les marques qu'elle avait, avant que les larmes ne se remettent à couler.

-Oh, Lisbon…

-Et Sienna… Ils m'ont enlevé Sienna… Ils croient que c'était moi. Mais c'est pas moi, Jane, c'est pas moi !

-je sais, chut, calmez-vous…

-Et Marcus… Il… Il… Jane, il a violé ma fille. Il a violé notre fille de 4 ans…

Il ne put que la serrer dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est pas sa faute, vous savez, il ne sait pas que c'est lui qui fait tout ça, il ne se rend pas compte…

-Lisbon, ça va, je suis là, je vais vous aider, d'accord ?

-Et Mia… Comment va Mia ?

-Mia va bien, vous voulez la voir ?

-Oui, je veux la voir, je veux voir Mia…

-D'accord, je vais la chercher, elle est avec Cho, dans le couloir, je reviens.

-D'accord…

Il passa la tête par la porte, indiquant d'un signe de tête à son collègue qu'il pouvait venir. Mia dans les bras, l'asiatique s'approcha. Sur le pas de la porte, les yeux de Mia s'illuminèrent, elle avait reconnu sa mère :

-Mama !

-Oh Mia, ma princesse !

A ce moment, les sourires de la mère et de la fille valaient tout l'or du monde.

…

**_Chapitre 3 : Retour et panique à Austin_**

-Elle est complètement perdue, marmonna Jane pour Cho, pendant que Teresa jouait avec Mia. Elle est morte de peur, elle veut ses filles, et elle voudrait voir Marcus.

-Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui battait les enfants.

-Et Lisbon aussi.

-Quoi ?!

-Il est schizophrène.

-T'es aussi psychiatre, maintenant ?

-C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

-J'appelle Abbott.

-Ok. Dis-lui quand même qu'elle va bien.

-Ouais.

…

L'avion. Elle rentrait à Austin en avion. Et sans Sienna.

-Je veux Sienna.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du hall.

-Sienna ne peut pas venir avec nous, Lisbon, lui répondit Cho.

-Elle va bientôt être dans vos bras, la rassura Jane.

-Mais je veux la voir maintenant.

-Teresa. On ne peut pas la voir pour l'instant. Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle nous revienne très vite, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on rentre à Austin. Vous venez avec moi et Mia ?

Elle hésita, un peu perturbée par la question, mais acquiesça et reprit son chemin, s'accrochant désespérément à la veste de Jane.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

…

Il avait fait dormir les filles pendant tout le trajet. Cho et lui en avaient profité pour organiser le retour de Lisbon. Pas encore au FBI, mais Austin l'attendait. La maison de Jane, celle qu'il avait trouvée pendant l'été, avec l'aide de Cho, l'attendait. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Mais elle devait être prête. Et pour l'instant, elle ne l'était pas. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas rassurée sur la nature humaine, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ses deux filles avec elle, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé de repères de vies, elle ne serait pas prête.

…

Il lui avait fait visiter toute la nouvelle maison. Un hall lumineux, un salon chaleureux, une salle à manger aux couleurs calmantes. 3 chambres, un bureau, deux salles de bains, toilettes séparées.

A présent, il préparait le repas, et Cho le biberon de Mia. Et elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Allez vous reposer, Lisbon, lui dit doucement Jane.

Mais elle secoue la tête. Pas toute seule.

Il posa alors le couteau qu'il avait dans la main pour couper les tomates, s'essuya les mains dans le torchon, et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Elle avait dit non, il n'était pas content, il allait la frapper ! Elle n'osait plus bouger. Quand il leva la main, elle se mit en boule à même le sol. Soudain, elle sentit une main douce dans ses cheveux. Et elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Jane.

-Tout va bien, Lisbon, ce n'est que moi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je vais vous emmener dans votre chambre, d'accord ? Vous prenez ma main ?

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Je vais vous porter, alors.

Elle se laissa faire. Il la souleva, et la porta jusqu'à l'une des chambres de l'étage. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

-Reposez-vous jusqu'au repas, d'accord ? Je viendrais vous chercher.

Il dépose un nouveau baiser, mais sur son front, et s'en va.

…

-Elle dort ? demanda Cho quand Jane fut de retour.

-Non, mais j'espère qu'elle va se reposer un peu.

-Elle a paniqué.

-je ne sais pas quelle est l'étendue des marques sur elle.

**_Chapitre 4 : Dans ma maison sous terre_**

Jane se réveilla aux cris de Lisbon. Il rejeta ses couvertures et courant dans sa chambre. Elle se débattait contre sa couette en pleurant.

-Jane, Jane !

Il repoussa la couette au pied du lit, et serra Lisbon dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, je suis là. C'était un cauchemar, je suis là. Marcus n'est pas là, il n'est pas là, il ne va rien vous faire, ni à vous, ni aux filles.

Il avait bien cerné le problème de son amie.

Elle se réveilla à ses derniers mots.

-Jane…

-Je suis là. Regardez.

-Marcus était là !

-Non, vous avez fait un cauchemar, c'est tout.

-Ah ? Mais… il était devant moi… il avait Sienna dans les bras. Il l'avait retrouvée, et… et il avait obtenu sa garde.

-On va l'obtenir, sa garde. On va retrouver Sienna.

…

Elle s'était rendormie, à présent. Il avait dû rester avec elle, mais elle s'était rendormie. Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas d'autres cauchemars, c'était suffisamment éprouvant comme ça. Il continua la petite berceuse qu'il chantait. La même que celle de Mia, mais elle avait l'avantage de calmer instantanément. A moins que ce ne soit sa voix…

…

Elle s'était encore réveillée deux fois. C'était plus que Mia quand elle passait une mauvaise nuit. Du coup, le lendemain, elle était épuisée.

Il la força à se lever vers 8h, occupa Mia dans son parc de jeux après son biberon du matin, puis s'occupa de Lisbon. Il dût se battre pour qu'elle avale un malheureux morceau de pain, puis l'aider à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche. En voyant son corps, il fut horrifié. Elle portait sensiblement les mêmes marques que Mia, mais tellement plus intenses ! A croire que Marcus la battait avant les filles… Doucement, il l'aida à se doucher, et à se préparer. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois avec Angela, lorsqu'elle était enceinte, surtout, la petite Charlotte la fatigant énormément.

Mais rien ne la détendait. Rien ne la rassurait, et rien ne lui donnait confiance. Elle avait tout à réapprendre.

Quand, après le déjeuner, la mère et la fille furent endormies, Patrick se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Elle n'allait sûrement pas aimer ce qu'il allait faire, mais au point où elle était, il n'avait plus le choix. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se saisir du téléphone, et composa un numéro.

…

_Fuir avait sans doute été une erreur. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir sans le prévenir. S'il les retrouvait, il n'allait pas être content, et il allait encore les frapper. Mais au moins, elle réussirait à laisser les filles en dehors de tout ça. Elle devait absolument le tenir loin d'elle. D'elles. Il avait dû se rendre compte de leur disparition, maintenant, et était même sans doute à leur recherche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les trouve, sinon…_

-Lisbon ?

Elle sursauta, et poussa un cri.

-Tout va bien, Lisbon, c'est Jane. C'est moi.

Elle parut encore effrayée quelques instants, puis elle sembla reconnaître la voix de son consultant. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus.

-Vous êtes réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Mia ne devrait pas tarder, non plus. Venez manger quelque chose, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle ne sut pas comment refuser, alors elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle prit place à table, et attendit. Il plaça devant elle un verre de lait et deux barres de céréales au chocolat, qu'elle regarda avec envie.

-C'est pour vous, Lisbon, vous pouvez les manger, dit-il doucement.

Rassurée, elle prit lentement une barre de céréales et croqua une toute petite bouchée.

**_Chapitre 5 : Et dehors ?_**

Les jours passaient ainsi. Jane s'occupait de tout, pour que la vie reprenne son cours presque normal. Il savait que plus rien ne serait normal, après ce qu'elles avaient vécu, mais il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elles se sentent mieux. Mia aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec sa maman. Elle aimait lui faire des câlins et la regarder. Elle était si différente de Papa ! Elle se contentait de lui faire des petits sourires, de lui tendre quelques jouets, et de la suivre quand elle marchait, la rattrapant quand elle tombait, la retenant quand elle s'en allait trop loin. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle ne racontait pas d'histoires, Maman, mais elle l'aimait, ça, Mia en était sûre.

Lisbon, elle, tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, mais la présence de Marcus était encore trop forte. Elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser Jane, alors, elle ne faisait que ce qu'il lui demandait, demandant l'autorisation pour tout. Elle parlait le moins possible, comme ça, elle évitait les mots de travers, au cas où il se mettrait en colère et la battrait. Même s'il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas.

…

-Cho, as-tu trouvé des nouvelles de Pike ?

-Oui, il a pris un avion pour Austin, il veut nous voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache qu'elles sont là.

-Et que Sienna est à Seattle.

L'asiatique hocha la tête. Cette affaire prenait trop d'ampleur. Ils se fourraient dans les ennuis.

-Il va falloir lui faire comprendre qu'il leur a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais cette perspective ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

-Moi non plus Jane. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Il arrive quand ?

-Dans 3h. Abbott va le chercher, il l'a demandé.

-Il sait qu'il est instable ?

-Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit, et il n'a rien demandé.

-Il serait mieux que tu ailles avec lui.

-Et toi ?

-Il va me frapper, s'il me voit, répondit le mentaliste en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est vrai. J'irai avec Abbott.

…

Un coup dans son canapé le réveilla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'attendait presque à voir Lisbon, mais il déchanta rapidement : c'était Pike.

-T'inquiète, Jane, je vais pas te manger. Je voulais juste te faire peur, Teresa m'avait dit que ça marchait avec elle, sourit sincèrement l'agent. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Il hocha la tête, et Pike s'assit à côté de lui.

-Abbott m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé Teresa et les filles.

-Oui, on les a retrouvées.

-Je sais pourquoi elles sont parties, tu sais. Je sais que je suis schizophrène. Je vais voir un psychiatre, à DC, j'ai un traitement. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu leur faire de mal.

-Pourtant, Teresa est terrifiée, et Mia a peur de toi, et Sienna…

-Je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner ou comment me pardonner. Je les aime tellement, tu sais.

-Mia marche. Et elle parle un peu, elle dit quelques mots.

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien me voir ? demanda l'agent d'une petite voix.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois là pour elles.

…

**_Chapitre 6 : Pour le bien de tous_**

La déclaration de Pike l'avait surpris. Que le mari schizophrène de la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde, lui dise qu'il était content que lui, le manipulateur, avec qui il s'était implicitement battu pour l'amour de cette femme, soit présent pour sa femme et leurs filles, ça le dépassait un peu, mais il accepta le remerciement.

-Jane, il faut que tu saches une chose. Je sais que je suis un monstre pour Teresa. Je veux simplement qu'elle garde de moi l'image d'un homme qui l'aime profondément, elle et leurs deux filles, et qui ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Alors… J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez un psychiatre. Il a demandé mon internement.

-Je… Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Je veux qu'elles soient en sécurité. Et ce ne sera pas auprès de moi qu'elles le seront. Je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais… Prends soin d'elle ?

-Bien sûr.

Pike se leva alors, et Jane remarqua les deux agents accompagnés des deux infirmiers. Comment avait-il pu ignorer leur présence ? Il les connaissait pourtant si bien…

…

Il avait hésité à lui raconter. A lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir. Tous les droits même. Alors il lui avait dit. Il lui avait tout raconté, sans omettre un seul détail. Elle avait à peine réagi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne réagissait pour rien en ce moment, mais sa seule réaction était la peur. Pourtant, à son récit, elle n'avait pas réagi. Comme si elle s'en moquait.

-Tu as le droit de réagir, Teresa. Tu as le droit d'être soulagée. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Il t'aime comme un fou.

…

Oui, ou du moins, il l'avait aimée comme un fou. Quel homme bat la femme qu'il aime, les deux magnifiques filles qu'ils ont eues ? Quel homme viole sa fille de 4 ans ?

Elle s'autorisa enfin à réagir. Les larmes coulèrent. Elle voulait pouvoir serrer Sienna dans ses bras. Patrick faisait tout pour, elle le savait, et Mia était un amour, mais là, elle voulait ses deux filles auprès d'elle. Ses deux dernières raisons de vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, mais elles non plus n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Elle frissonna. Et si jamais elle ne pouvait plus jamais revoir Sienna ? Et qu'en plus on lui retirait la garde de Mia ? Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle rejeta ses couvertures, et sortit de sa chambre, pour frapper à celle du maître de maison. A l'absence de réponse, elle recommença son geste, un peu plus fort. Quand elle obtint l'autorisation d'entrer, elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Patrick Jane encore habillé, et bien réveillé. Elle prit peur et s'immobilisa.

-Teresa ? Mais… pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle avait le droit. Elle pouvait, elle aussi, avoir besoin d'être rassurée. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, et pleura contre son torse.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai continué sur ma lancée dans le monde Grey's Anatomy... (plus que 5 jours... Je peux le faire!)**

**Je n'explique pas le fait que je sois pas si méchante avec Pike. J'aime pas l'avoir dans l'coin, mais je préfère que ce soit une vraie raison, pas simplement parce que Lisbon l'a envoyé baladé. Et je suis sûre qu'au fond c'est pas un mauvais type.**

**Smoutchs baveux! :)**

**Aliiks**


	3. Partie 3: La lumière au bout du tunnel

**Hum...**

**Vous l'attendiez toutes avec impatience, ("c'est qui, Impatience?" *okjesors*), la voici, toute chaude, la Partie 3 d'A la Croisée des Chemins, Intitulée: La lumière au bout du tunnel!**

**J'ai tardé, je sais. Puis-je invoquer le pouvoir des partiels ratés?**

**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x: **Waouh quels compliments! Merci beaucoup beaucoup, en tous cas! J'aime beaucoup torturer Lisbon, mais à la fin, elle est toujours heureuse, j'aime pas la voir malheureuse. Comment ça je suis paradoxale? :)

**bulle-de-bo: **Un grand merci pour ta review! La suite est là, avec plein de retard pour lequel je suis on ne peut plus désolée...

**Pika-clo: **Je suis contente que l'explication pour Pike te suffise... Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas en faire juste un homme mauvais... il ajuste pas eu de chance, son système neurologique fout sa vie en l'air... Pour Lisbon, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a Jane à ses côtés, et Mia aussi :)

**Katkitten4: **Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà rép, mais je le redis quand même... oui, je suis un monstre... :'( je sais même pas d'où tout ça m'est venu... Lisbon va aller mieux, c'est promis! Et Jane sera toujours présent!

**TheTruthIs: **J'ai relu ton message pour le précédent chapitre et ma réaction est la même: Parfait? waouh, je ne pensais pas aller jusque là, mais merci! :) Oui, Sienna, c'est comme mon propre bébé ^^ et oui, c'est la même que dans cours Teresa! :) Mais Pike n'est pas un méchant délibéré, il est méchant parce que sa schizophrénie le force à être méchant... Merci beaucoup pour cette review :)

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Partie 3 : La lumière au bout du tunnel**

**_Chapitre 1 : Attente_**

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis que Jane avait accueilli Lisbon et Mia chez lui. Pike avait été interné selon sa volonté à Washington. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre sa femme et ses filles en danger.

Les journées étaient organisées. Teresa était suffisamment stable pour rester à la maison, et elle avait tissé un fort lien avec Mia, Jane pouvait donc aller travailler. Il laissait son téléphone allumé, au cas où elle voulait appeler, mais il prenait le temps toutes les deux heures pour passer un coup de fil et prendre de leurs nouvelles, et s'il le pouvait, il rentrer déjeuner avec elles.

Jane et Cho avaient également demandé à suivre le dossier de Sienna. Ils avaient contacté Adam Eschling, en lui demandant des nouvelles de la petite fille, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et depuis, tous les jours, Cho se faisait harceler.

-Cho, des nouvelles d'Eschling ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Non, pas depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, il y a 10 minutes. Amène-toi, on a eu un appel de la police locale.

-Cho, toujours pas de message ? redemanda Jane quelques minutes plus tard.

-Non. Pendant combien de temps tu vas me poser la question ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une réponse positive ?

-Je t'ai dit que dès que j'en aurai une, je te le dirai.

-Je sais, Mais on doit récupérer la garde de Sienna.

-On a fait tout ce qu'il fallait ? Maintenant, tu dois attendre que les services sociaux lisent le dossier, et qu'ils nous accordent une audience au tribunal. Tant qu'on n'a pas de date, on ne peut rien faire.

-Ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir dire !

-Comment elle va ?

-On va chez la psy tous les deux jours. A chaque fois elle panique, elle croit que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Carmen va recommencer. Je dois aller avec elle à chaque session, pour qu'elle soit sûr que Louise Lyon est vraiment digne de confiance, et que je vienne la chercher après. Elle passe la journée avec Mia, pour se rassurer, qu'elle sache qu'on ne la lui enlèvera pas aussi.

-Je passerai ce soir.

Le mentaliste leva un regard plein de reconnaissance vers son ami.

-Merci, Ça va lui faire du bien.

Cho hocha la tête.

-On a une enquête.

-C'est le petit copain.

-Impossible, c'est un homme la victime.

-Il est gay ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est la petite amie.

-Viens plutôt voir.

...

**_Chapitre 2 : L'appel_**

Sur le chemin du retour, Jane était silencieux. Très silencieux. TROP silencieux. Cho soupira :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Pas de réponse.

-Jane. JANE !

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu dis rien…

-…

-Arrête.

-J'ai rien fait !

-Justement. T'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Je suis inquiet.

-Lisbon va aller mieux. T'es là, ça va l'aider.

-Et Sienna ?

-…

-Tu dis rien ? Tu vois, on peut pas savoir pour Sienna ?

-Eschling nous airait déjà appelé.

-En parlant du loup, c'est lui qui m'appelle, dit Jane en sortant son téléphone qui sonnait de sa poche. Patrick Jane.

-Monsieur Jane, c'est Adam Eschling, des services sociaux. J'ai des nouvelles pour le dossier de Sienna.

-je vous écoute.

-J'ai retrouvé l'assistante en charge de la petite, c'est Louise Thomas, de Seattle. J'ai fait une demande de transfert de dossier.

-Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons avoir une date ?

-Avant de vous dire ça, il faut que j'étudie le dossier, répliqua Eschling avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Rappelez-nous quand vous en saurez un peu plus ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Jane.

...

Il crut qu'il allait assassiner la personne qui l'appelait. Mia dormait depuis quelques heures, et Teresa venait de se coucher, après maintes tergiversations. Il se dépêcha de décrocher.

-Patrick Jane.

-C'est Adam Eschling. J'ai déposé le dossier la semaine dernière dans les affaires prioritaire. On a une date.

...

En entendant le téléphone, Teresa sursauta. Elle repoussa sa couverture, et se leva. Elle descendit sans bruit les escaliers, et se cacha derrière la porte de la cuisine. Patrick était au téléphone, dos à elle, rangeant lentement la vaisselle du dîner.

-Quand ?

-…

-Merci infiniment.

Quand il se retourna, il avait les yeux brillants.

-Teresa, tu es là ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle se découvrit et le rejoignit lentement, se blottit dans ses bras. Il l'entoura de ses bras si rassurants, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien se passer, Teresa, chuchota-t-il.

...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant ces instants de douceur. Puis Jane se détacha d'elle et lui prit la main, en souriant.

-Viens, allons nous coucher.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'assura qu'elle s'installait confortablement avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de rejoindre sa propre chambre. En chemin, il envoya un message à Cho, lui annonçant que l'audience était prévue dans deux semaines. Quand il eut éteint sa lampe de chevet, il soupira de soulagement. Sienna allait bientôt être parmi eux.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

-Teresa ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Oui, viens…

Elle referma la porte, et le rejoignit. Il la sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la serra contre lui. Rapidement, il sentit son souffle se faire plus lent et régulier, et il sourit.

...

**_Chapitre 3: Espoir_**

Il ne fallait surtout pas inquiéter Teresa avec l'audience. Surtout pas. Elle commençait à sourire à Patrick, presqu'autant qu'à sa fille. Elle mangeait un peu plus, et roulait des yeux quand quelque chose l'agaçait. Elle craignait toujours qu'il lui fasse du mal juste après, mais il riait simplement. Depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui, elle venait tous les soirs frapper à sa porte, si bien que Jane avait bougé ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Mia était épanouie, et se développait comme tous les nourrissons de son âge. Elle commençait à dire vraiment quelques mots, comme « manger » qu'elle transformait en « mazer ». Elle ne voulait pas souvent aller au « dodo », et adorait jouer avec « Mama ! ». Quant à « Papa » elle lui fronçait souvent le nez avant d'éclater de rire.

...

Teresa ne comprit pas pourquoi Jane revint au milieu de la matinée. Il devait pourtant travailler. Elle serra Mia un peu plus fort contre elle. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Allait-il prendre Mia et partir ? L'abandonner ? Non, il avait promis ! Il avait promis…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alertant le mentaliste, qui s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Tout va bien, Teresa.

-Mais… Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Enfile un manteau et tes chaussures et va chercher le sac de voyage dans le bureau.

Elle n'aimait pas cette pièce de la maison. Trop neutre. Mais elle confia Mia à Patrick et obéit. Quand elle revint, prête, il avait mis sa veste à Mia, et avait son sac de bébé sur l'épaule.

-On va où ?

-On va à Seattle.

En entendant sa réponse, elle se figea. Pas Seattle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous y abandonner, dit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. J'y vais avec vous, je reste avec vous, et je reviens avec vous. D'accord ?

Pas rassurée, elle hocha pourtant la tête.

-Allez viens.

...

Elle fut confuse en se trouvant devant le tribunal.

-Patrick, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ne panique pas, lui souffla-t-il, tout va bien se passer.

-Tu veux me retirer la garde de Mia ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, Teresa ! s'offusqua le blond.

Elle se tendit. Il allait la frapper.

-Je ne veux pas te retirer la garde de Mia. Je veux qu'on récupère celle de Sienna. Je veux qu'on récupère Sienna.

...

**_Chapitre 4 : Sienna_**

Teresa osait à peine respirer. L'avenir de sa fille se jouait dans ce tribunal.

-Sienna a été agressée sexuellement et battue, tout comme sa petite sœur et leur mère, par son père, Monsieur Marcus Pike, statua l'avocat de Patrick.

-Ce que je veux savoir, Maître, le coupe la juge, c'est comment Sienna est arrivée aux Services Sociaux de Seattle.

-En février 2019, Madame Teresa Pike, née Lisbon, s'est enfuie du domicile familial, avec ses deux filles : Sienna 4 ans, et Mia 13 mois.

Il raconte toute l'histoire. La fuite, le passage à Austin, l'arrivée à Seattle.

-Je demande à entendre Monsieur Patrick Jane.

...

Bien sûr, Patrick parla en sa faveur. Il lui fit même la surprise de proposer les témoignages de Grace et Wayne Rigsby. Et de leur équipe du FBI, Minelli, et Madeleine Hightower. Et même le docteur Karev.

La juge leur demanda de sortir pendant qu'elle prenait une décision. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir. Teresa se blottit dans les bras de Patrick, avec Mia. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de se tourner vers leurs amis et de les remercier.

-pas de souci, c'est tout à fait normal, sourit Madeleine.

-Evidemment, répondit Grace. Vous avez deux magnifiques petites filles, Lisbon.

Elle rougit.

-Merci…

...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent pour de bon du tribunal, ce fut avec Sienna dans les bras. Teresa en pleurait de joie, et même Patrick avait du mal à retenir les siennes. Le sourire de la petite fille était de ceux qu'on voudrait garder toujours en mémoire. Elle reconnut Alex Karev, qui lui dit à quel point il était heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé sa maman et sa sœur.

Alors qu'ils allaient suivre les autres pour se retrouver autour d'un verre, Teresa arrêta Patrick au milieu du couloir. Elle le serra si fort dans ses bras, qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-T'inquiète pas. Ça va aller, maintenant. Tu vas voir.

Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras, et ils rejoignirent le groupe.

...

Elle observait ses deux filles jouer à côté d'elle, Mia sur les genoux de Patrick, Sienna sur ceux de Karev. Elle prit la main de Patrick dans la sienne.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Là maintenant, je suis si heureuse…

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Grace a raison. Tes filles sont magnifiques.

-Magnifiques, et épuisées, commenta-t-elle en voyant Sienna bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-On va rentrer les coucher...

Il sortit quelques billets pour payer les consommations, et se leva.

-Merci à tous. Sincèrement. Les deux princesses sont fatiguées, nous allons rentrer…

-Bien sûr, allez les coucher, sourit Grace. Si vous ne partez pas trop tard demain, vous viendrez peut-être boire un café ?

-Sûrement !

Teresa lui rendit son sourire, avant de prendre Sienna dans ses bras.

-Au r'voir Alex !

-Au revoir, Sienna. Prends bien soin de toi.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel où ils avaient réussi à trouver une chambre. Les filles s'endormirent sur le chemin, et Teresa et Patrick n'eurent aucun souci à les coucher. Quand elles furent bien bordées, Teresa se tourna vers son ami.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

-Soyez heureuses, toutes les trois. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, ancra ses yeux émeraude dans ses océans de douceur. Avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'attirant dans un doux baiser.

...

**_Chapitre 5 : Nous_**

Teresa dormait, blottie contre lui. Depuis deux mois, leurs vies avaient pris un tournant radical. Sienna était à nouveau parmi eux. Ils avaient finalement obtenu sa garde. Il fallait dire qu'avec son père interné, ce n'était pas lui qui allait la récupérer. Mais il avait eu des doutes. Teresa n'était pas forcément prête à lâcher ses filles une fois qu'elles seraient à nouveau toutes les trois. Heureusement, il s'était trompé. Depuis que Sienna était là, elle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle était bien sûr terriblement inquiète pour elle et Mia, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait les laisser seules sans qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Elle avait réappris à faire confiance, ou du moins, elle avait à nouveau confiance en lui, et Cho était toléré.

Elle lui faisait tellement confiance, qu'elle avait accepté qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Depuis ce soir où elle l'avait embrassé, elle n'était pas revenue sur son geste, elle continuait même à l'embrasser, souvent quand les filles ne les regardaient pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Bien évidemment, il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Mais il lui arrivait de se demander si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'il l'avait aidée. Ça le travaillait tellement qu'un jour, il avait même demandé à Cho ce qu'il en pensait.

-Elle t'aime, idiot, avait-il répondu en haussant un sourcil.

Si Cho le disait c'était sûrement que c'était vrai. Mais avec Teresa, il ne savait pas toujours. Il ne savait pas toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Et ça l'angoissait.

...

-Patrick ?

Ils étaient dans le salon, observant encore Sienna et Mia jouer avec les peluches.

-Oui, Tess ?

-Je t'aime.

Elle avait le regard pétillant, elle rayonnait. Son sourire refléta le sien.

-Je t'aime tellement aussi, Teresa.

Il l'attira dans un long baiser, coupé un peu trop tôt à leur goût :

-Maman, il est où Papa ?

...

Patrick avait pris la responsabilité d'expliquer à Sienna où était son père et pourquoi. Il répondit du mieux qu'il put à toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait.

-Alors, t'es mon nouveau Papa ?

-Non, Sienna. Je ne suis pas ton nouveau Papa. Ton Papa est irremplaçable, personne ne peut prendre sa place dans ton cœur, tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu fais des bisous à Maman ?

-Parce que… Parce que j'aime ta Maman. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Et elle ? Elle est amoureuse de toi ?

-Tu vas pouvoir lui demander, elle arrive avec Mia.

-Maman, est-ce que t'es amoureuse de… de Patrick ?

-Euh, je… Oui, Sienna, je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Et plus de Papa ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Si… je suis amoureuse de ton Papa, mais… mais on ne le reverra pas, et… Et je suis amoureuse de Patrick, mon trésor.

-J'ai pas compris.

-Ce que Maman essaie de te dire, c'est que maintenant, elle est aussi amoureuse de moi, mais que ton Papa reste ton Papa. Comme je te l'ai dit, il va être difficile pour toi de le voir, parce qu'il peut être dangereux, mais ce sera toujours possible. Et je ne suis pas là pour prendre la place de ton Papa. Je suis amoureux de ta Maman, et les gens qui sont amoureux vivent dans la même maison.

-Alors maintenant, nous, ça veut dire, Toi, Maman, Mia et moi ?

-C'est ça. Maman, Mia, toi, et moi.

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant...**

**La dernière partie arrivera dans la semaine, sûrement ce Weekend, car elle est prête (et plus longue que ce que je vous avais annoncé!) et n'attend plus que vos reviews pour répondre à une seule question: Et après?**

**Gros bisous**

**Aliiks**


	4. Partie 4: Victoire

**Voilà donc la dernière partie de ce Livre I! Le suivant est en cours d'écriture, et je vais d'ailleurs vous demander d'être patiente (bon, sans doute moins que la dernière fois...), car j'aimerais finir mes partiels, pour ensuite me consacrer entièrement à l'écriture, et en particulier à cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Partie 4 : Victoire**

_**Chapitre 1 : It's our life**_

Deux ans avaient passé. Deux magnifiques années. Sienna avait fait sa première rentrée scolaire, et Teresa et Patrick avaient inscrit Mia à la garderie. L'aînée des filles avait un peu de mal à se séparer de sa famille, et les premiers jours d'école furent un peu difficiles. Pour Mia, ce fut plus facile. La petite fille n'avait pas un caractère facile, semblable à celui de sa mère, mais elle acceptait bien la séparation, et faisait même parfois la moue quand Teresa et Patrick venaient la rechercher le soir.

Les deux adultes avaient aussi avancé tant personnellement qu'à deux. Elle était de plus en plus confiante, en les autres, et en elle-même, et cela réjouissait son compagnon. Elle avait réappris à vivre sans angoisser, même si elle avait toujours peur pour ses filles. Parfois, elle passait au Bureau, voir Patrick, Cho avait refusé de la réintégrer avant la rentrée scolaire de Mia. Il avait petit à petit pu la laisser seule avec Sienna et Mia sans qu'elle appelle toutes les heures, et parfois, il pouvait même rester déjeuner au bureau, mais ces jours-là, il rentrait tôt. Il avait appris à rester discret dans la vie de Sienna, pour ne pas trop la perturber. L'enfant avait bien compris son rôle dans leur famille, mais elle avait un peu de difficulté à lui laisser sa place, auprès de sa sœur ou de sa mère.

A deux, ils avaient parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Depuis qu'ils se l'étaient dit, ils ne se cachaient plus des filles, multipliant les petits sourires, les regards amoureux, et les petits gestes de tendresse. Même le Bureau le savait, et certains commençaient à parier sur l'annonce d'un futur mariage. Ils appréciaient ces petits moments tous les deux, comme le dimanche matin, quand ils essayaient de faire une grasse matinée, mais que les filles s'invitaient dans leur lit.

...

-Non non non ! hurla Mia.

-Mia, ma princesse, il faut qu'on y aille, Sienna va être en retard à l'école. S'il te plaît, prends ton doudou et on s'en va.

-Noooooon !

En entendant les hurlements de la petite, Patrick se précipita à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mia ne veut pas partir.

-Mademoiselle Mia Pike et son doudou sont attendus à l'entrée !

Mais elle croisa les bras et défia Jane du regard.

-Mia, prévint-il alors, si tu ne prends pas ton doudou tout de suite pour partir, je t'emmène avec moi au Bureau et c'est Oncle Cho qui s'occupe de toi.

La menace la déstabilisa. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle consentit à prendre l'ourson que Grace et Wayne lui avaient offert, et rejoignit sa sœur au rez-de-chaussée.

...

-Ça va mieux, toi ? demanda Patrick à sa compagne une fois que les filles furent déposées.

-Oui, ça va… J'ai pas gardé mon petit déjeuner.

-Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas…

Depuis quelques jours, Teresa avait des nausées et rendait systématiquement son petit déjeuner.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, va travailler ou tu vas encore te faire disputer par Cho, sourit-elle doucement.

-Je lui ferai les yeux de malheureuse de Mia, suggéra-t-il.

-Pas question, rit-elle. Allez, file… Les enquêtes fédérales n'attendent pas.

Il l'embrassa, puis monta dans la voiture.

-Attends, Tess !

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de partir pour de vrai cette fois.

...

Elle grignota son poulet à la citronnelle, craignant de devoir le rendre aussi par la suite, mais surtout parce qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Et ses peurs refirent surface.

Elle n'était jamais malade. Et si Patrick en avait marre d'elle, et qu'il l'avait empoisonnée ? Qu'avait-elle pu faire de mal ?

Elle abandonna son poulet pour faire quelques recherches sur Internet, cherchant à quelle maladie pouvaient correspondre ses symptômes.

La deuxième page lui fit froncer les sourcils. Dubitative, elle se rendit quand même à la pharmacie, et revint avec un test de grossesse, qu'elle s'empressa d'utiliser.

...

**_Chapitre 2 : Encore des peurs_**

Quand elle vit le résultat, elle paniqua et fondit en larmes. Elle lâcha le test, qui tomba à même le sol, et courut prendre le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro, celui qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-Teresa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut que tu viennes ! gémit-elle.

-D'accord, calme-toi… Comment tu vas ?

-S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

-Tess, je suis sur le terrain avec Abbott. Calme-toi, je viens dès que je peux…

-Non, maintenant !

-Tess, tu es en train de paniquer, respire profondément, calme-toi…

-Viens…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

-Ok, j'arrive. J'arrive, Teresa, ne bouge pas.

Quand elle eut raccroché, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête dans les genoux, les bras au-dessus. Il allait être furieux. Peut-être même qu'il allait la battre, comme Marcus… Qu'il allait devenir comme lui. Marcus aussi disait qu'il l'aimait.

...

Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Patrick rentrer. Perdant son regard brouillé dans ses océans de douceur, elle le laissa la relever et la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, maintenant, ça va aller.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

Quand il la détacha de lui, la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle paniqua à nouveau. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. L'angoisse reprit le dessus.

-Tu vas te fâcher.

-Teresa, dis-moi.

-Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

-Teresa, quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être mal, d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'aider, pour vivre avec toi. Je t'aime. Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Patrick… Je… je suis enceinte. Dis quelque chose…

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Elle pouvait lire le bonheur dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi t'es pas fâché ?

-Je ne peux pas être fâché avec toi. Tu portes notre enfant, Tess.

-J'ai peur. Tu n'es pas comme lui hein ?

...

Il avait rarement vu Teresa dans cet état. Elle était si vulnérable à cet instant ! Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il les batte, qu'il soit comme Marcus.

-Teresa Lisbon. Marcus Pike est un homme bon qui est malade. Ce n'est pas l'homme qui te connaissait qui t'a fait toutes ces marques, ni celles de tes filles. C'est un homme mauvais qui s'est intégré à Marcus. Mais il ne vous touchera plus, d'accord ?

-Tu es fâché, maintenant.

...

**_Chapitre 3 : Toujours des peurs_**

-Non, je suis triste que tu aies encore si peur. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je vais rester avec toi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je vais t'aimer. Je suis là.

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Si elle n'était pas aussi traumatisée par sa fuite, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Quand elle fut rassurée, il prit un rendez-vous chez le gynéco pour la semaine suivante. Il s'attela ensuite à la préparation du déjeuner, incitant sa compagne à l'aider. Après le repas, il rejoignit le Bureau, une fois assuré que Teresa pouvait rester seule.

...

-J'ai peur, dit-elle alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher.

Il soupira et l'attira à lui.

-Dis-moi tout.

-J'ai peur que Sienna et Mia ne soient pas contentes. J'ai peur que tu sois fâché, que tu sois contrarié, parce que j'ai peur que tu deviennes comme lui. J'ai peur que tu les frappes. J'ai peur que tu me frappes. J'ai peur d'être toute seule. J'ai peur que les filles soient seules. J'ai peur qu'il nous retrouve ? J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir aimer notre bébé. J'ai peur que Sienna et Mia ne l'aiment pas. J'ai peur que, plus tard, le bébé ne les aime pas. J'ai peur de faire une différence entre eux. J'ai peur du noir, des bruits forts, de me retrouver seule avec trois enfants, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de devoir retourner avec Marcus. J'ai peur de tout ça, Patrick.

Il la serra contre lui.

-Sienna et Mia sont heureuses. Tu vois les sourires sur leurs visages ? Les mêmes que ceux de Charlotte quand je jouais aux princesses avec elle. Tes filles sont heureuses, Teresa, grâce à toi.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse.

-je ne suis pas fâché, Tess. Bien sûr qu'il arrivera des moments où je serai contrarié, on a passé notre vie à se contrarier, tous les deux, ça ne changera pas. Lais c'est normal, Tess. Nous sommes des êtres humains. Ça arrivera, mais tu ne dois pas en avoir peur.

Elle s'agrippa à son t-shirt.

-Je ne suis pas schizophrène. Je ne suis pas du genre à frapper ma petite amie, ni ses enfants, ni mes enfants. Je ne battrai personne.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'es pas seule, Teresa. Tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi, dans tous les sens du terme, et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Ni toi, ni les filles, ni ce bébé. Et s'il vous retrouve, s'il veut vous voir, il faudra d'abord que sa demande soit acceptée par le Centre, que toi, tu acceptes, et qu'il soit accompagné. .

Elle reposa sa joue sur son torse.

-Teresa, ce bébé ne sera pas élevé différemment de Sienna et Mia. Il sera élevé pareillement, les marques des coups en moins. Parce que toi et moi, on l'aimera autant que Sienna et Mia, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et pour le reste… Je suis là pour que ça n'arrive pas, d'accord ?

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Maintenant, détends-toi et dors.

...

Teresa voulut attendre d'avoir entamé le second trimestre de sa grossesse avant de l'annoncer à ses filles. Le soir où elle se décida, elle les faisait dîner, avec Patrick. Lui savait déjà que c'était le bon soir, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Alors il s'assit entre Sienna et Mia en leur racontant des histoires. Il sentait les regards lourds de sous-entendus de sa compagne, puis finalement, elle vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et prit une grande inspiration.

-Les filles, Patrick et moi, on doit vous dire quelque chose…

Elles s'arrêtèrent de manger, curieuses.

-Vous allez bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Maman attend un bébé.

...

_**Chapitre 4 : Fin d'année**_

Sienna poussa un grand cri de joie, mais Mia ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés :

-Le Papa du bébé, c'est…

-Non Mia, la coupa Patrick, c'est moi le Papa du bébé, pas Marcus.

Elle sembla se contenter de la réponse, car elle continua son repas. Mais quand Teresa vint la coucher, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, Mia l'arrêta :

-Tu sais, Maman, moi ze veux pas de bébé.

Teresa ne sut que dire, et se contenta de fermer la porte, souhaitant une dernière fois bonne nuit à sa fille. Mais ensuite, elle courut se réfugier dans son lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

...

-Elle angoisse terriblement.

-Comme toute future maman, Jane. C'est normal, surtout avec un passé comme le sien.

-Je sais, évidemment, mais elle était prête, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est prête. Tu as été là pour elle pendant près de trois ans, dont 2 en tant que petit-ami.

-Mia lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de bébé.

-Ah.

Patrick avait appelé Grace Rigsby à l'aide, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse aux filles, sa compagne replongeait dans une dépression de laquelle elle était pourtant sortie.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

-Elles ont peur que je sois schizo, et que l'histoire qu'elles ont vécue recommence.

-Ce qui est normal.

-J'avais réussi à ce que Teresa ait confiance en elle et en moi.

-Elle a confiance en toi. Sinon, elle ne serait pas prête à avoir un enfant avec toi. C'est sa confiance en elle qu'il faut qu'elle travaille.

-Tu… Vous voudriez passer nous voir pour Noël ?

-Oh ! Euh… on ne sera pas là à Noël, mais pour le Nouvel An, pourquoi pas ! Avec grand plaisir ! Le 31 au soir ?

-C'est parfait, Grace. Merci. Embrasse Wayne, Ben et Maddie pour nous.

...

Il fut surpris de se réveiller dans un lit froid. Teresa était donc déjà levée. A 5 mois de grossesse et quasi-dépressive. Mais où était-elle ? Il repoussa la couette et se dirigea à la cuisine encore mal réveillé.

-Tess ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Le petit-déjeuner pour Sienna et Mia. Et nous accessoirement.

Elle faisait des toasts. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa les mains sur son ventre, embrassant son cou.

-Tu vas mieux. Je suis content.

-je suis désolée.

-Pour quoi ?

-D'avoir ressemblé à rien ces derniers mois.

Il la retourna pour être face à elle.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je me suis inquiété à mort pour toi.

-Je t'aime.

Souriant, il l'embrassa.

...

**_Chapitre 5 : Est-ce que ça peut être une fille ?_**

-Je suis énorme.

-Tu es enceinte.

-On dirait une baleine échouée !

-Vous dites toutes ça pour qu'on vous dise que non… Tess tu es magnifique. Même enceinte de bientôt 6 mois. Va te maquiller, Grace et Wayne ne vont plus tarder.

-Et les filles ?

-Elles sont prêtes dans leurs joies robes roses, et elles regardent un dessin animé.

-Sérieusement ?

-Elles joueront avec Maddie et Ben après… Arrête de t'énerver, tu vas rater ton maquillage.

-Papaaaaa !

-Oui Mia ?

-Ca a sonné !

-Oh, mon Dieu, ils sont là Patrick !

-Calme-toi, ce n'est que Grace et Wayne, d'accord ? Avec ta filleule.

-Ok, d'accord… Un dernier coup de crayon… et… c'est bon, on y va.

Ils descendirent ouvrir à leurs amis, main dans la main.

-Bonsoir !

-Salut tous les deux ! sourit Grace.

-Comment vous allez ? demanda Wayne.

-Bien ! Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Les filles, vous venez dire bonjour, quand même ?

-Et montrez vos jeux à Ben et Maddie… Si, éteins la télé, ma grande.

...

-La grossesse te va bien, dit Grace pendant le repas.

-J'ai l'air d'une baleine échouée.

-Tess tu te répètes, sourit Patrick.

-Pendant ma grossesse, j'avais vraiment l'air d'une baleine, j'étais énorme. Mais toi, tu as l'air d'une femme enceinte de 6 mois et tu le portes très bien.

Teresa baissa les yeux et rougit.

-Tu te laisses impressionner ? la taquina Wayne. Patrick t'a changée.

Patrick en question caressa doucement la joue de sa compagne du dos de la main, ka regardant amoureusement.

-Non… Elle a changé toute seule. Tant qu'elle est heureuse… Elle peut changer autant qu'elle veut.

...

-Maman ? demanda Sienna.

-Oui, trésor ?

-Est-ce que ça peut être une fille ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou pas, Sienna. On verra quand le bébé naîtra. Et toi Mia, tu voudrais une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

-Ze sais pas.

Mia continua son dessin sans lever la tête de sa feuille. Sa sœur s'immobilisa. Elle ne comprenait pas l'indifférence de Mia. Elle interrogea sa mère du regard. Teresa haussa les épaules.

-Moi je voudrais que ce soit une fille, reprit alors Sienna en retournant à son dessin.

Teresa soupira. Ce soir, il faudrait que Patrick parle du bébé avec Mia, songea-t-elle. Cela devenait urgent. Au moins, il serait écouté, lui.

...

La grossesse l'épuisait. Elle voulait que son bébé naisse bientôt. Mais elle devait encore tenir un mois.

Sienna aussi semblait s'impatienter. Mia, elle, était complètement indifférente.

Pour le coup, elle avait vraiment l'aire d'une baleine. Ou d'un cachalot. Au choix.

Elle se leva du bureau et se dirigea pour se faire un thé. Mais au milieu – au beau milieu – du salon, le bruit de l'eau qu'on laisse tomber sur le sol l'arrêta. Elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas paniquer. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Et elle était seule à la maison. 10 minutes plus tard, arriva la première contraction, et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

...

_**Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue au monde**_

-Patrick, gémit-elle.

Elle se reprit rapidement.

-Bon, euh… le téléphone, où est-il ? Ah dans le salon… Allez, le numéro de Patrick maintenant. Voilà…

-Tess ? C'est moi.

-Hey… Tu es sur le terrain, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, Cho et Abbott m'ont emmené sur le cas d'un vieux riche… Ca va ?

-Tu vas te fâcher…

-Teresa, ça fait trois ans qu'on en parle, je ne vais pas me fâcher.

La voix douce et rassurante la calma un peu.

-Je t'écoute, mon ange.

-Je… J'ai perdu les eaux.

-Oh ! Ok, ne bouge pas de la maison, j'arrive.

-Tu peux rester sur le terrain si tu préfères…

-Jamais ! Je veux être avec toi, d'accord ? Allonge-toi sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

...

Elle attendait depuis près de 6 heures, maintenant. Elle avait eu droit à la péridurale, ce qui l'avait un peu rassurée. Patrick était là à chaque instant, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde.

-Si tu veux que je t'hypnose pour ne pas que tu aies mal, tu me le dis, promis ?

-Promis, souffla-t-elle. Patrick ?

-Oui Tess ?

-Tu… Tout ce que tu m'as dit… quand j'ai peur… Tu me le promets ?

Encore cette angoisse.

-Bien sûr que je te le promets. N'aie pas peur. Je serai là, quoi qu'il arrive.

-On dirait des vœux à un mariage, sourit-elle.

Elle le surprit par cette phrase.

-Si tu veux bien, nous attendrons que ce bébé soit né pour commencer cette discussion, d'accord ?

-Tu as raison.

2h plus tard, elle tenait son bébé dans ses bras, Patrick à ses côtés.

-Hey… Salut toi.

Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Bonjour petite princesse…

-Bienvenue au monde, Victoria.

Victoria. Victoire. Victoria était leur victoire. Sur le passé. Sur la douleur. Sur l'angoisse. Sur l'attente. Elle était la promesse d'un avenir qu'ils construiraient tous les deux, pour Sienna, Mia et Victoria.

* * *

**So. That's a wrap. La famille Jane accueille une petite fille. Mais leur histoire n'est pas finie. La vie s'acharne toujours sur eux, et Victoria ne sera pas épargnée...**

**A très bientôt pour la suite!**

**Gros bisous**

**Aliiks**


	5. Entracte

**Voilà, mes partiels sont terminés! En tous cas pour l'instant... Restent encore les rattrapages, mais c'est une autre affaire.  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre! C'est, comme son nom l'indique, un entracte, une pause, le Livre II reprenant un peu plus tard dans le temps. Le premier paragraphe se situe un peu avant, dans le chapitre 5 de la Partie 4.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Entracte**

* * *

**_Mise au point_**

Mia était occupée à donner le bain à ses doudous (elle les regardait tourner dans la machine à laver). Elle se tenait assise, en tailleur, le dos droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Patrick vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

-Mia…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Maman est inquiète. Tu n'es pas contente de savoir qu'on va avoir un bébé ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle reporta son attention sur la machine à laver. Cette enfant était un peu trop calme.

-Mia, tu peux me parler, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Le bébé… Si il est là. Nous on est où, avec Sienna ?

-Vous serez toujours là. Toutes les deux.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Mais oui Mia, pour de vrai.

-On va pas partir ? Comme le papa de Sienna et moi ?

-Il n'en est pas question, ma chérie. Votre Papa, il est parti parce qu'il est malade. Mais Sienna et toi, vous n'êtes pas malades comme lui. Donc vous restez.

-Et toi ? T'es le Papa de Bébé ?

-Oui, c'est mon bébé.

-Et c'est le bébé de Maman ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu vas pas faire mal ?

-Jamais Mia. Jamais je ne vous ferai de mal.

-C'est moi pas sage ?

-Mia… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Si j'ai pas sage, tu veux un nouveau bébé ?

-Oh, ma princesse, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je t'aime très fort ! Et tu es une petite fille qui fait parfois des bêtises, mais tous les enfants font des bêtises. Ce n'est pas parce que Sienna faisait des bêtises que tu es arrivée. Ton Papa et Maman s'aiment tellement fort qu'ils ont voulu avoir un autre enfant. Parce qu'un enfant, ça veut dire que le Papa et la Maman s'aiment très fort.

-T'aimes Maman très fort ?

-Oui mon ange. J'aime Maman très fort.

Mia se contenta de cette réponse. Mais Patrick savait. Il savait que dans sa tête, le bébé était là pour la remplacer. Il la laissa attendre la fin du cycle de la machine à laver, se demandant comment il allait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était irremplaçable et que Teresa et lui l'aimeraient toujours.

...

**_Conseils de Grace_**

Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de saisir son téléphone et de rechercher Grace dans ses contacts.

-Grace Rigsby !

-Salut, Grace. C'est Patrick.

-Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, on va bien. Sienna s'est bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. Mia est aussi tête de mule que sa mère.

-Ou que toi, je n'ai jamais su décider lequel de vous deux l'était le plus.

Il sourit.

-Tu sais, je crois pas que je sois prêt.

-Prêt pour quoi ?

-Pour ce nouveau bébé.

-Moi je le sais. Je sais que tu l'es, parce que tu es merveilleux.

-Ca ne fait pas tout.

-Bien sûr. Mais avec Mia, ça s'était bien passé.

-C'est pas vraiment ma fille.

-Bien sûr que si, Mia est ta fille. Adoptive, certes, mais quand même. Tu l'élèves, Jane.

-Mais je ne suis pas son père biologique, je ne risque pas de lui manquer si je disparais car son père est toujours en vie.

-Tu nous ferais pas une crise existentielle ? Patrick Jane, écoute-moi bien. Tu es un père formidable. Tu l'as prouvé deux fois : avec Charlotte, et avec Mia. Charlotte n'est pas morte par ta faute. C'est pas toi qui l'as tuée. Et Mia, Sienna, et ce bébé, il ne va rien leur arriver, parce que tu es là.

-Et si j'y arrive pas ?

-Tu vas y arriver. Ce bébé, c'est ta nouvelle vie. Avec Lisbon, Sienna et Mia. Ce bébé, c'est la preuve que tu as tourné la page, et que tu peux avancer. Ce bébé est une promesse. Autant pour Lisbon que pour toi. D'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord.

-Tu n'as pas à douter de toi. C'est Lisbon, la pro de ça. Et tu es là pour elle. Laisse-la être là pour toi aussi.

-Elle a déjà tellement peur, je vais pas lui confier les miennes en plus.

-Jane, vous allez être parents. C'est beau. Tu te souviens quand Angela t'a annoncé sa grossesse ?

-Oui, j'étais si heureux. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je l'ai embrassé, et on a fa…

-Ok, je n'ai pas besoin des détails. Sois heureux. Tu fondes une nouvelle famille. Ta famille.

...

**_Première visite_**

Quand Teresa et Victoria furent installées dans leur chambre d'hôpital, Patrick sortit son téléphone et appela Cho :

-Ca y est ! s'écria-t-il quand son ami eut décroché. Le bébé est né ! Vous pou…

-On est là.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu laisser voir, Cho était aussi impatient que Sienna et Mia, qu'il devait garder pendant que leur mère accouchait. Il avait donc cédé à leur caprice, et avait conduit, toutes sirènes hurlantes, jusqu'à la maternité.

-C'est une fille ! On l'a appelée Victoria ! Elle est toute belle ! Elle ressemble à toi, Mia, elle a les mêmes yeux que toi.

Mia fit la moue.

-Venez, venez, Teresa vous attend !

Il prit Sienna par la main, Mia dans ses bras, et retourna auprès de sa femme.

-Maman ! s'inquiéta Sienna en la voyant allongée.

-Hey, ma chérie !

Teresa se redressa, et serra ses filles dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien.

-Je vais très bien, mon ange. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Victoria poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil.

-C'est elle, Victoria ? demanda Mia.

-Oui. C'est votre petite sœur.

-Elle est toute petite.

-Parce que c'est un tout petit bébé.

Sienna s'approcha doucement du berceau, et contempla sa sœur.

-On dirait Mia quand elle était bébé…

Mia rejoignit sa sœur quand Victoria se réveilla. Le bébé remuait beaucoup, et s'attardait peu sur ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant, quand son regard croisa celui de Mia, elle maintint le contact quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit rompu lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre.

...

**_Moments de douceur_**

Teresa et Patrick finissaient la vaisselle. Victoria était couchée depuis un moment, et Sienna et Mia dormaient depuis quelques minutes. Il rangea la dernière casserole, puis s'adossa au comptoir.

-Alors, cette dernière enquête ? lui demanda sa compagne en le rejoignant.

-Trop facile, répondit-il en imitant le ton de Sienna.

-Tu n'as pas trop fait mariner la hiérarchie ?

-Euh… Joker ?

-Tu es incorrigible ! le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas !

Elle lui arracha le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains et lui donna un petit coup avec. Il rit, et posa ses yeux sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

Il se mit face à elle, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu es belle, souffla-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux, et l'embrassa, ne pouvant résister à son sourire. Elle accrocha ses mains derrière sa nuque quand il approfondit le baiser, tentant de faire passer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle prit plaisir à lui refuser quelques instants, avant de céder. Très vite, alors que les lèvres de Patrick ne cessaient de caresser les siennes, sa langue vint rencontrer la sienne, pour un bal sensuel. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, il avait glissé une des siennes dans ses cheveux, et l'autre parcourait son corps. Il la pressa contre le comptoir, et elle grogna, coincée.

D'un coup, il la souleva, et l'assit au bord du lavabo. Il se glissa entre ses jambes, qu'elle resserra autour de sa taille. Ses mains à elle s'agrippèrent à sa chemise, pour ne pas qu'il décide de s'arrêter là, juste pour l'embêter. Il commençait à déboutonner la sienne quand des pleurs se firent entendre.

-C'est pas vrai, pas maintenant, gémit-il.

Elle rit :

-Désolée, mais je crois que Vic s'est réveillée…

...

Il était rentré tard. Teresa avait couché les trois filles, et l'attendait, lisant un roman dans son lit. Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Elle sut que son mari rentrait.

Il s'assura que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée, et lâcha sa veste sur le canapé avant de monter rejoindre sa femme, qui devait déjà dormir.

-Salut, lui sourit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, vint juste se blottir contre elle. Surprise, elle le laissa faire, caressant doucement ses boucles blondes. Il avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, pour entendre son cœur battre. Elle attendit. Elle devinait qu'il avait eu une dure journée, et voulait le laisser prendre la parole.

-Une enfant, dit-il simplement. L'âge de Sienna.

Il renifla.

-Sa mère… Sa mère était schizophrène.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Beaucoup plus grave que Marcus. La petite n'a rien pu faire.

-Tu veux que je réveille Sienna ?

-Non, ça va… Je sais qu'elle est dans sa chambre, qu'elle dort. Qu'elle va bien.

Elle posa son livre sur la table de chevet, laissant sa main libre pour que Patrick la serre dans les siennes. Elle le laissa faire, continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle lui chanta la « berceuse des cauchemars », pour qu'il se rendorme. Il sourit.

-J'ai pas fait de cauchemar.

-C'est pour t'endormir, se défendit-elle.

-D'accord, je ferme les yeux.

Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Maman, Papa il est là bientôt ? fit la voix ensommeillée de Mia.

...

-Chut.

-Je fais pas de bruit ! chuchota une voix.

-Chut, je te dis. C'est dimanche matin, je veux ma grasse matinée. Et si, tu fais du bruit.

-Je me retourne pour te voir, c'est différent.

Dimanche matin, et Teresa et Patrick tentaient de dormir un peu plus tard, mais leurs horloges internes les avaient réveillés, leur indiquant que le moment de se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner des enfants était venu. Sauf que Teresa ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, et le pauvre Patrick en faisait les frais.

-Dors.

-Non, je veux te regarder faire semblant de dormir.

Elle sourit. Romantisme et humour dans la même phrase. Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard encore endormi dans le sien, bien réveillé et émerveillé. Il attendit quelques secondes, et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour, Tess.

-'Lut…, marmonna-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et tenta de se rendormir.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte claque :

-Papa Maman ! C'est le matin !

-Maman, Patrick, debout !

Les filles étaient réveillées, et le faisaient savoir.

-Maman, je sais que t'es réveillée, la prévint Sienna.

Patrick rit, Teresa fixa sa fille, outrée :

-C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais le droit à ma grasse matinée !

-Parce que t'es une maman, répondit Mia. Et une maman comme toi, elle fait des câlins aux enfants !

Elle se précipita sur le lit de ses parents, et rejoignit les bras de sa mère.

-Mais mamaaan, geignit Sienna, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Alana, il faut pas être en retard.

Décidément, ces enfants se liguaient contre eux pour les réveiller le plus tôt possible…

* * *

**Et voilà! :) Le prochain chapitre sera donc la première Partie du Livre II. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminée, j'essaie de faire ça rapidement (et bien), avant mes rattrapages, pour que la Partie 2 arrive pas trop tard après!**

**Smoutsch**

**Aliiks**


	6. Partie 1: Se battre

**Hellow! Après des vacances bien remplies, et une rentrée très mouvementée, me voici de retour! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui introduit le Livre II, qui reprend un peu plus tard que le Livre I.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Livre II**

**Partie 1 : Se battre…**

**_Chapitre 1 : Petite sœur – scènes de famille_**

-Maman ! s'agaça Mia. Victoria n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit !

-C'est un bébé, Mia, elle a à peine un an, tempéra Teresa. Elle ne comprend pas tout ce que tu lui dis.

-Maman ! Le minuteur sonne !

-Eh ben arrête le four, Sienna, sans mettre ta main dessus.

Teresa sépara Mia et Victoria de quelques mètres, puis retourna à la cuisine, où Sienna l'aidait à préparer le dîner.

-Non, Victoria, c'est à moi, c'est mon crayon, insista la voix de Mia. T'es trop petite pour jouer avec. Tiens, toi, tu as tes jouets, je te les vole pas. Mais !

Les pleurs de Victoria s'élevèrent.

-Mais tu m'énerves, aussi ! T'as qu'à jouer avec tes jouets !

La maman laissa à nouveau la cuisine pour rejoindre ses filles.

-Bon, ça suffit. Mia qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle pleure ?

-Je l'ai poussée pour pas qu'elle joue avec mes feutres.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne poussait pas sa sœur. Il est temps que Papa rentre, soupira-t-elle. Victoria, on ne prend pas les jeux des autres. Si tu veux jouer avec Mia, tu lui demandes.

Elle prit sa benjamine dans les bras, et l'installa dans sa chaise haute, où elle pouvait continuer à jouer sans embêter sa sœur.

-Sienna, pousse-toi, c'est très chaud, mon cœur.

Elle déposa le plat de lasagne sur la table.

-Mia ! Viens manger, chérie.

-Non, je finis mon dessin.

-Mia, on mange maintenant, sinon tu ne seras pas prête pour Papa.

-Mais Maman ! Tu dis toujours qu'il faut finir ce qu'on commence mais je peux jamais terminer mes dessins !

-C'est l'heure de manger, mon ange, ce n'est plus l'heure de jouer. Si vous ne mangez pas maintenant, vous allez vous coucher tard, et je ne pourrais jamais vous amener à l'école à temps demain matin.

...

-Bonsoir ma petite famille chérie !

-Patrick !

-Papa !

Les deux aînées tombèrent du canapé pour courir dans les bras du mentaliste. Victoria, elle continuait de regarder le livre qu'elles lisaient avec leur mère.

Patrick réceptionna Sienna et Mia dans ses bras, et les embrassa, avant de les relâcher, et de rejoindre Teresa.

-Bonjour Tess.

-Salut, sourit-elle.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, c'était sportif, aujourd'hui, elles étaient pleines d'énergie !

-Et toi, petit monstre ? dit-il en se tournant vers son bébé.

Elle s'était prise d'intérêt pour le collier de sa mère, et ignora complètement son père. Celui-ci rit, sans s'en formaliser, et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit de ses 4 dents.

-Tu veux la coucher ? lui demanda sa femme. Je finis l'histoire avec Si et Mia.

-D'accord. Allez, Vic, au dodo !

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, la chatouilla un peu pour la forme, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Tout en lui racontant encore une petite histoire, il changea une dernière fois sa couche, et la berça quelques minutes, avant de la déposer dans son berceau. Puis il redescendit. Juste au moment où Teresa terminait le conte.

-Et Voilà.

-Mais Maman, je comprends pas pourquoi elle a pas mal…, souligna Mia.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben quand le prince monte sur ses cheveux il tire dessus. Mais moi, quand Victoria me tire les cheveux, j'ai mal ! Et pas Raiponce.

-Elle a des cheveux magiques, expliqua Sienna. Donc elle peut pas avoir mal.

-Ah…

...

-Mia, arrête !

-Mais elle m'embête !

-Elle fait rien, elle veut un câlin.

-Oui, ben pas moi ! Va-t-en, Victoria.

Sienna soupira, et détacha le bébé de la jambe de sa sœur.

-Viens, Vic, moi je vais te faire un câlin.

...

-Ah non ! Victoria n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre !

-Je vous la laisse pour que vous la surveilliez, expliqua Teresa. Fermez bien la porte, surtout.

Elle déposa la petite sur le tapis, et s'en alla dans la salle de bains se préparer.

-Attends ! s'écria Sienna, je vais chercher ma couverture de fée, ça pourra être le jardin !

-D'accord !

Sienna se releva et courut dans sa chambre. Victoria la suivit du regard, et curieuse, voulut la suivre. Mia s'occupant de la maison qu'elle construisait dans sa chambre, elle ne la vit pas se traîner jusque dans le couloir. Seul le cri de Sienna l'alerta.

-Mia ! Fallait fermer la porte quand t'as vu que je l'ai pas fait !

-Mais quoi ?

-Vic est sortie !

-Quoi ? cria leur mère.

-Ca va, Maman, elle est avec moi…

...

**_Chapitre 2 : Diagnostic_**

-Ah merde !

-Teresa, ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais…

-Maman ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Patrick jouait dans le salon avec les filles, pendant que Teresa finissait de vider le lave-vaisselle.

-Rien, j'ai juste cassé un verre.

-C'est pas grave, chérie, on en a encore plein…

-Oui mais ça m'agace !

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et rejoignit sa compagne.

-Tu devrais te calmer un peu, tu as repris le boulot il y a un mois…

-J'ai tout à leur prouver.

-Teresa, Cho sait que tu n'es plus la même. Ce que tu as vécu t'a changée, en bien, et a changé ta façon de travailler. Mais il sait qui tu es. Tu n'as rien besoin de lui prouver. Il sait que tu es la meilleure.

Elle soupira, essayant d'évacuer la frustration des dernières semaines.

-Est-ce que Victoria a eu peur ?

-Non, elle n'a pas réagi.

-C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas la première fois…

-Je sais…

-je vais prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin, peut-être qu'il aura une idée.

...

Quand Patrick vint les chercher seul à l'école, quelques jours plus tard, Sienna et Mia furent étonnées.

-Elle est où Maman ? demanda Mia.

-Elle est à la maison avec Victoria, répondit doucement Jane.

-Pourquoi elles sont pas venues ?

-On vous expliquera quand on sera rentré, d'accord ? En attendant, montez en voiture, les filles.

De retour à la maison, Victoria terminait sa sieste dans les bras de sa mère, installée dans le canapé.

-Maman, babilla Mia, regarde ce que j'ai fait à la garderie !

Elle tendit un paquet de feuilles remplies de dessins plus ou moins réalistes.

-Les filles, dit doucement Teresa, Papa et moi, on doit vous dire quelque chose.

-C'est grave ? demanda innocemment Mia.

-Assez grave, oui, lui répondit Patrick.

-Grave comment ? s'inquiéta alors Sienna.

La jeune maman posa un regard plein de larmes à son compagnon, qui la serra dans ses bras avant de répondre :

-Victoria est malade.

-Malade ? Mais malade comment, Papa ?

-Elle n'entend pas. Elle est sourde.

...

**_Chapitre 3 : Solutions d'aide_**

En arrivant au FBI, le lendemain, Jane ne prit pas la peine de saluer ses collègues et s'effondra sur son canapé. Inquiet, Cho le rejoignit.

-Hey. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Il soupira.

-Jane, c'est Lisbon ?

-Non, Teresa va bien… C'est Vic.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raconte, vieux.

-On est allé chez le médecin hier, tu sais, parce qu'elle ne réagit pas. Et en fait, elle est sourde profonde.

-Ben c'est bien, vous savez comment l'aider, maintenant.

-Justement, pas vraiment. On cherche un peu, mais là, Teresa essaie de se remettre de la nouvelle, déjà.

Un discret hochement de tête indiqua au mentaliste que son collègue avait compris. Il faudra être un peu souple avec elle pendant quelques temps.

...

Quand Teresa arriva au bureau, Wylie faisait courir ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur, Cho était derrière lui, et lui donnait ses directives, et Jane n'était nulle part où elle pouvait le voir.

-Bonjour Lisbon.

-Salut Cho. Salut Wylie. Où est Patrick ?

-Avec Fischer, dans la salle de repos.

Elle posa son sac à son bureau, puis remerciant ses collègues, elle rejoignit son compagnon et sa collègue.

-Hello Teresa !

-Bonjour Kim.

-Salut Tess.

-Les grandes sont à l'école, et Vic… elle est à la garderie.

Patrick posa sa tasse de thé, et enroula ses bras autour de sa compagne.

-Elle va aller bien, tu vas voir. C'est une forte petite fille, comme toi.

-Mais elle entend pas !

-Et elle est heureuse quand même. C'est le principal. Qu'elle soit heureuse. Et sa surdité, on va y trouver un remède, ok ?

...

En début d'après-midi, Cho se planta devant le bureau de Lisbon.

-Il y a un problème, Cho ?

Elle avait de grands yeux terrifiés.

-Non, j'ai des solutions.

Jane comprit immédiatement, et se leva de son canapé pour se placer derrière Lisbon, les mains sur ses épaules.

-J'ai l'adresse d'un ORL à Austin, et celle d'une orthophoniste. J'ai aussi un centre de rééducation de l'ouïe, où ils enseignent la langue des signes.

Il leur tendit une feuille.

-Tout est là. J'ai pris un rendez-vous avec l'ORL la semaine prochaine. J'ai déjà posé votre congé à tous les deux.

Teresa se leva et serra son ami de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

-Merci Kimball.

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Les amis sont faits pour ça.

...

**_Chapitre 4 : Princesse Wylie_**

Deux mois plus tard, une routine s'était organisée :

Le lundi, Jane déposait Sienna à l'école, et Mia à la maternelle, et s'il n'y avait pas d'enquête, Victoria passait la matinée au FBI. Dans le cas contraire, elle restait à la garderie toute la journée.

A 16h30, Teresa récupérait ses aînées, puis elles allaient ensemble chercher Victoria et se rendaient au centre Taylor, le centre de rééducation dont Cho avait parlé. Là, Teresa et Victoria participaient à un groupe réunissant les mamans et leurs enfants sourds pour apprendre la langue des signes, et Sienna et Mia avaient un atelier Communication avec les frères et sœurs d'enfants sourds ou malentendants. Elles rejoignaient Jane pour le bain et le diner, vers 18h30.

Le mardi, Teresa laissait les enfants dans leurs structures respectives, et c'était Patrick qui quittait le bureau plus tôt pour les récupérer, et les occupait jusqu'au retour de leur mère.

Le mercredi, les deux parents prenaient leur journée une semaine sur deux, pour qu'ils soient toujours avec les enfants ce jour-là. Sienna pouvait ainsi aller à la danse, et Mia à la piscine.

Le jeudi, c'était Cho et Fisher qui s'occupaient des enfants : le couple les déposait chez Cho avant de partir au bureau, et il les accompagnait à l'école ; Kim venait les récupérer à 16h30.

Le vendredi, ils allaient tous les 5 déposer chacune des filles, puis, le soir, Sienna et Mia se faisait un plaisir de martyriser Wylie, alors que Victoria préférait lui faire des câlins.

Le samedi, toute la famille retournait au centre Taylor. Sienna et Mia avaient leur atelier, Jane rejoignait Teresa et Victoria pendant une demi-heure, puis les parents se retrouvaient entre eux pendant une heure, pour échanger, discuter.

...

Ce vendredi-là, quand Patrick et Teresa ouvrirent la porte de leur maison, ils furent accueillis par de grands éclats de rire provenant du salon. Curieux, ils s'avancèrent à pas de loups. Ils trouvèrent Wylie sur le canapé, qui jouait avec Victoria sur ses genoux en lui faisant des grimaces, Les deux grandes étaient autour de lui, et lui avaient fait mettre un drap en guise de robe, et elles étaient actuellement occupées à faire tenir des élastiques dans ses cheveux. Le tout agrémenté de barrettes roses des filles.

Teresa ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Hey, salut, grimaça Wylie. Le bain est pris pour tout le monde, et Sienna a fait ses devoirs, parce qu'elle avait des mots croisés et…

-J'adore ça ! cria l'intéressée en lançant ses bras vers le ciel.

-Et avec Mia et Victoria, on a joué au memory, et Mia a gagné !

-Même que j'avais plus de cartes que Jazz, Papa !

-Et après, ces demoiselles ont voulu jouer aux princesses.

-Est-ce que les princesses ont faim ? demanda Patrick sans s'arrêter de rire.

-Ouiiii ! s'exclamèrent Sienna et Mia.

-La princesse Wylie nous fera-t-elle l'honneur de dîner avec nous ? s'enquit Teresa.

-Euh…

-Oh, sitoplé, Jazz, dis oui ! supplia Sienna.

Le pauvre agent n'osait pas accepter la proposition, mais il ne savait pas dire non aux filles.

-Allez, princesse, le taquina Patrick, on te demande pas non plus de signer un traité de paix !

Teresa éclata de rire, et Wylie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Très bien, très bien, je vous laisse me kidnapper pour le dîner !

-Ouaaaaais !

...

**_Chapitre 5 : Petite sœur – autres scènes de famille_**

-Mais Mia ! Victoria te demande son doudou, tu l'as vu ?

-Je sais pas !

-Miaaaa ! Dis lui, même si tu sais pas !

-Mais elle entend pas, Sienna !

-Eh ben tu le signes !

-Bah elle est partie…

...

-Victoria, Maman a dit non !

Le bébé plongea sa main dans l'assiette d'épinards.

-Victoria ! Maman a dit non !

Un sourire illumina le visage de Victoria, et sa main ressortit de l'assiette, pleine de vert.

-Ah berk…, grimaça Sienna en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Elle prit une lavette pour essuyer la main de sa demi-sœur, puis lui signa « Non ». L'intéressée se contenta de lui sourire, avant de recommencer son petit jeu.

-Ah mais…

-Victoria ! Maman a dit non !

La voix de Mia montait de plus en plus.

-Ca sert à rien, lui dit Sienna, tu sais bien qu'elle t'entendra pas.

-Mais je lui dis depuis tout à l'heure… Maman ! Victoria, elle met sa main dans les épinards !

...

-Mia, toi tu fais la marchande. Victoria, c'est l'enfant, et moi je suis la maman. Et nous, on va acheter des choses à ton magasin, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi c'est pas moi la maman ?

-Parce que t'es encore trop petite, et que tu vas tout faire rater !

-C'est pas vrai, je suis pas trop petite !

-T'as même pas 6 ans, pour faire la maman !

-Mais je fais bien la maman, avec mes poupées !

-Oui, parce que t'es toute seule !

-T'es pas gentille.

-T'as qu'à aller jouer toute seule, moi je jouerai avec Victoria.

-Masi je voulais jouer à la marchande, je peux pas toute seule !

-D'accord, mais c'est toi la marchande, là, et après, on fera un autre jeu où c'est moi la marchande, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

* * *

**J'espère que malgré le (méga) retard, ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**Smoutsch**

**Aliiks**

**PS: pour indication: j'ai fini l'organisation du Livre II! Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire marcher mon cerveau et taper toute la fin de cette fiction!**


End file.
